Le stress n'est pas si mauvais que ça finalement
by dragonichigo
Summary: Neiji stress, Shika relativise et ça donne un corps un corps très miam...  ou comment l'auteur occupe le reste du temps impartis après avoir foiré magnifiquement son partiel d'histoire de la philosophie snif /!\ WARNING SCENE DE SEXE DETAILLEE


**Le stress n'est pas si mauvais que ça finalement**

* * *

><p>Quand on parle de Neiji Hyuuga, pleins de mots nous viennent à l'esprit : froid, passionné, hargneux, puissant, charismatique, discret, silencieux, stoïque, méprisant et intelligent. Bref, une sucrerie géante et alléchante, parfaite même s'il fallait porter une combinaison complète de velours pour l'approcher sous peine de se faire mordre ou même manger, et ce dans les plus mauvais et douloureux sens, tellement il était dédaigneux avec le « commun des mortels ». Mais ça, c'est pour ceux qui ne le connaisse pas aussi bien que son amant, à savoir Shikamaru Nara, le bel et paresseux ananas bipède. Il est de notoriété publique et vrai que ce pur génie flemmard avait la capacité de devenir un grand, mais tout le monde savait qu'il n'en avait strictement pas du tout la motivation. Bref, le brun savait parfaitement que derrière ce masque d'être invivable et insupportable, se cachait un homme qui aimait les choses simples et mignonnes, qui aimait les câlins et sourire, en somme une personne sensible. Mais qui dit sensibilité, dit nerf en pelote quand cela ne va pas et donc stress. Et là, Neiji était impossible à vivre : il s'agitait partout, changeait plusieurs fois les meubles de place, hurlait avant de pleurer, couinant pour se faire pardonner pour repartir de plus belle. Pire qu'une femme enceinte et ce n'était pas peu dire, son homme était donc un mec « galère » en cet instant. Et aujourd'hui, était un jour où son amant était un homme galère parce que ce dernier devait passer un important examen et l'empêchait de peaufiner avec soin sa technique ultime : la sieste même sous la tornade neijiesque.<p>

- Calmes-toi mon amour, tout va bien se passer, bailla Shika en essuyant une larme de sommeil, zen et détendu.

- Comment peux-tu me dire ça ? C'est un examen important môsieur le génie ! Tout le monde n'est pas toi ! Beugla-t-il en battant des bras, rouge de fureur.

Pendant un bref instant, l'ananas se demandait pourquoi son amant venait de se mettre à battre des ailes, pouffant de plus en plus en imaginant son cher et tendre en train de sautiller sur place pour voler, couvert de plumes, avant de se ramasser un coussin sur la tronche.

- Et ça c'est pour te moquer de moi ! Mugit-il de plus belle. Non mais qui m'a foutu un fainéant pareil ! Raahh tu m'énerves !

Riant encore, absolument pas du tout effrayé pas le claquage de nerf de son compagnon, l'ananas fit un croche-pied à l'énervé, ricanant en entendant le glapissement surpris de Neiji lorsqu'il embrassa le tapis et ce dernier, avant d'avoir pu dire quoique ce soit, venait de se faire emporter dans un baiser sulfureux et passionné, toute velléité d'hurler de rage, de grogner ou de cogner, vite envolée.

Les langues se caressaient et s'enlaçaient, dansant et jouant, explorant et goûtant avec une joie sans cesse renouvelée la saveur de son partenaire. Pendant que Shika dominait sans conteste le baiser, les mains de Neiji enlaçaient doucement le cou de son amant, caressant sa nuque en se soumettant avec grand plaisir. Les mains de l'ananas, par contre, était beaucoup moins sage et l'une d'elle était déjà en train de caresser et de pincer l'un de ses tétons sensibles pendant que l'autre s'escrimait à enlever son pantalon avant de glisser avec volupté dans le caleçon gris perle pour empoigner fermement le plaisir de son cher et tendre pour le caresser avec langueur. S'arrachant au baiser pour reprendre son souffle, Neiji laissa passer une sourde plainte d'envie et de frustration, quelques longues mèches d'un noir de jais collant son visage. Se redressant pour finir de le déshabiller, le brun admira son amant dans sa nudité : le torse se soulevant rapidement sous l'effet de son cœur qui battait la chamade, ses joues rougissantes et ses lèvres devenues cerise à force de les mordiller sous l'intensité du plaisir qu'il ressentait, ses yeux d'un lavande si clair brumeux de désir… Attrapant une jambe fine et délicieusement galbée, Shika joua de la pointe de sa langue dans le creux délicat de sa cheville avant de mordiller le mollet et de baiser délicatement l'aine, appréciant le frisson d'anticipation qui courut sur la peau blanche sous l'effet de ces lèvres près d'un endroit aussi quémandeur. Taquin, l'ananas passa sa langue autour de la virilité dressée avant de descendre pour suçoter les bourses, remontant prestement pour téter goulument le gland d'où s'écoulait un peu de liquide, le buvant tel un délicieux nectar avant d'écarter brusquement les jambes de Neiji pour faufiler sa langue vers son intimité, le lapant doucement avant de le presser légèrement pour ensuite le pénétrer et jouer avec lui, le remplissant, le goûtant. C'était une caresse qui faisait perdre la tête à son compagnon et il en profitait outrageusement. Caressant ses fesses de ses mains, Shika le laissa se déhancher sur sa langue, le laissant se baiser dessus, son amant défaisant sa coiffure pour se cramponner aux mèches soyeuses histoire de ne pas se noyer dans le plaisir et se perdre. Rajoutant un doigt en plus de sa langue, il prit en main le désir de son amour, frissonnant de désir et de plaisir de le voir prendre son pied, de se laisser aller, allant même jusqu'à effleurer encore et encore sa prostate pour le faire jouir. Neiji était au bord de l'orgasme puis il explosa, il semblait si serein et repus ainsi, comme un chat après une jatte de lait. Il l'aimait ce Hyuuga complexe, changeant et si doux. Souriant tendrement, Shika le nettoya de sa langue, savourant le goût de son amant avant de le porter comme une princesse pour le mettre au lit et faire une sieste entre amoureux. Autant en profiter puisque l'examen n'était que dans deux heures, ils avaient encore un peu de sursis pour son plus plaisir, et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre : Neiji blottit contre son chéri, serein et enfin détendu.

Suite à une promesse faite par son ananas, Neiji réussit son épreuve haut la main et sortit le premier de la salle d'examen, fondant dans les bras de son cher et tendre avant de prendre la direction de leur maison, sa récompense impliquant les deux amoureux, une baignoire et pleins de sucreries.

… Je vous laisse deviner les détails, bande de pervers(es) hihi ^^


End file.
